


All is Fair in Love and War

by klavscaroline



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anti-Steroline, Aphrodite and Ares, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klavscaroline/pseuds/klavscaroline
Summary: Tired of Gods and mortals fighting over the Goddess of Love's hand in marriage, Zeus orders Caroline to marry the disfigured blacksmith, Stefan. Trapped in a loveless marriage, she meets the God of War, Klaus, and begins an affair that defies all rules.Greek Mythology AU - Caroline as Aphrodite, Klaus as Ares.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Of Gods and Monsters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792414
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	All is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for KC Bingo 2020 - Prompt: War (Inspired by an anonymous ask I had on my Tumblr)

She throws her head back in pleasure, her curls tumbling down her waist, as she rides him through waves of ecstasy. Clashes of lightning and thunder echo behind them in the distant mountaintops of Olympus. 

Here, in the alcoves of mankind, they were safe. Away from prying eyes. 

Sharp fingernails leave traces of golden blood on his back, trickling down his spine, as he let out a roar that breathed life inside of her. The taste of his lips was sweeter than the finest nectars in her collection of aphrodisiacs. 

Her eyes were hooded, and she brushed her lips to meet his shoulders to muffle her whimpers and moans. _“Klaus,”_ she panted his name, allowing herself to let go completely. To cry out the name of a man who was not her husband.

Some decades ago, tired of Gods and mortals fighting over the Goddess’ hand in marriage, Zeus ordered Caroline to marry the disfigured blacksmith, Stefan. She cried, she screamed, she tried to run away. _“Anyone but him,”_ she said, but her protests were met with silence _._ There was no disobeying Zeus, and ultimately, she was forced to wed, trapped in a loveless marriage. 

Oh, the irony.

Years pass by, leaving her dissatisfied and tortured. She longed for passion and lust, everything that her existence stood for in this universe. But yet, every time she returned home to her husband, he would be slaving away in the forges of Olympus, making the next war hammer, trident and whatnot.

Perhaps if Caroline were made of metal, he would be more interested. 

She was alone in her room one day, dreaming of another reality, when Klaus came to their home looking for her husband to commission his weapon of choice, a spear made of the strongest metal on Earth. 

It was then that she first laid eyes on him. The God of **War** stood proud and strong in his silvery armour and sheathed sword, and she had never been so thankful for her lonely days.

It was also then, on her marriage bed, that she broke her coerced marital vows for the first of many subsequent times. Instead of guilt, she felt relieved, like she was finally regaining control of her destiny. 

She revelled in the feel of him. He was magnetic and perhaps this time, she truly was metal, drawn to him by forces she cannot explain. 

They were love and war. Two seemingly opposite ends of a never-ending spectrum. Yet somehow, there was only a fine line between the two. He was everything she was looking for, and for the first time in a long time, she felt alive. 

She felt loved, she _is_ love.

Hard and fast, she fell and he did too. What began as an affair built on stolen moments, turned into something that they were both willing to defy Zeus’ rules for.

A plan was brewing, in their little cottage hidden away from the eyes of Olympus. And Klaus knew. He knew that disobeying the King of Gods may get him banished from Olympus, or worse yet, sent to the depths of Tartarus. 

But to win her freedom was a war he was willing to start because for once, he believes that love is something worth fighting for. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Leave a kudos/comment if you would like to read more from this Universe. 
> 
> I've also written half of another Greek Mythology inspired story that's loosely based on Hades/Persephone. I'll be posting that soon, so stay tuned!


End file.
